roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2004 UK Winter Tour Championships
The 2004 UK Winter Tour Championships 'was a big event hosted by Roaming Robots in 2004 which had 4 venues as qualifier shows and 1 venue for the finals, it also played a part in being the first ever UK Championships for robots after the dissapearance of Robot Wars. The Tour happened hit places all over the UK including Newport, Edinburgh, Worcester and Kings Lynn for the qualifiers and Doncaster for the finals. Throughout the qualifier shows, the robots all fought it out in a league system with the highest point scorers going through to the finals. It also happened between when the old hexagonal arena was retiring and when the current arena debuted at Aberystwyth a few months later so RR had to borrow Robodome's arena for the tour. Terrorhurtz won the Heavyweight Tournament and Blue won the Featherweight Tournament Competing Robots These are the robots that signed up for the event *Big Nipper *Chompalot *Dantomkia *Ewe 2 *Kan-Opener *Kronic *Merlin *Mighty Mouse *Mute *Revolution 3 *Ripper *Storm 2 *Terrorhurtz *Thor *Velocirippa Seeds There was 6 seeds for the tournament which were judged on performance from previous Roaming Robots events. #Ewe 2 #Mute #Revolution 3 #Big Nipper #Kan-Opener #Thor The Qualifier Shows There were 4 qualifier rounds that happened all over the UK including Wales, Southern England and even Scotland. Battles in the qualifiers shown are only as remembered and the winners names are in bold Round 1 : Newport *'Terrorhurtz Vs Kan-Opener *'Mute' Vs Thor Vs Storm 2 *'Ewe 2' Vs Behemoth Vs Revolution 3 Vs St. Agro *'Ripper' Vs Kronic *'Big Nipper' Vs Terrorhurtz *'Kronic' Vs Kan-Opener Vs Taurus *'Ripper' Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Merlin *Big Nipper Vs Taurus Vs Kronic *Dantomkia Vs Ripper *Chompalot Vs Storm 2 *'Chompalot '''Vs Mighty Mouse *Terrorhurtz Vs Big Nipper Vs Air Vs Revolution 3 '''Round 2 : Edinburgh' *'Ripper' Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Dantomkia Vs Big Nipper *'Dantomkia' Vs Mute Vs Storm 2 *Ewe 2 Vs''' Ripper''' Vs Merlin *'Thor' Vs Revolution 3 Vs Mighty Mouse *Dantomkia Vs Chompalot Vs Storm 2 Vs Big Nipper *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Mute Vs Kan-Opener *'Ripper' Vs Mighty Mouse Vs Mute *Kan-Opener Vs Storm 2 Vs Merlin *'Dantomkia '''Vs Thor *Ewe 2 Vs '''Terrorhurtz' Vs Chompalot Vs Velocirippa Round 3 : Worcester *'Kronic' Vs Dantomkia Vs Judge Shred 4 *Mute Vs Thor Vs Dantomkia *'Kronic' Vs Ewe 2 Vs Scrap Dragon Vs Chompalot *'Big Nipper' Vs Ripper Vs Iron-Awe 2 *Ripper Vs Terrorhurtz *'Terrorhurtz '''Vs Bulldog Breed Vs Merlin *'Storm 2 Vs Mighty Mouse Round 4 : Kings Lynn This event was also given a Halloween theme as it was on the same weekend as Halloween *'''Chompalot Vs Grim Reaper Vs Weird Alice Vs Gravity *'Kan-Opener' Vs Toxic 2 Vs Pressure Vs Big Nipper *Dantomkia Vs Reptirron the Second Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Iron-Awe 2 *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Weird Alice 2 Vs Ewe 2 *Ripper Vs Pressure Vs Toxic 2 *'Kan-Opener' Vs Reptirron the Second Vs Ripper *Merlin Vs Scorpion Vs Ewe 2 Vs Mighty Mouse *'Ripper' Vs Pressure Vs Toxic 2 Vs Velocirippa *'Kronic' Vs Thor Vs Toxic 2 *Terrorhurtz Vs Hades Vs Gravity *Taurus Vs Velocirippa 'Vs Iron-Awe 2 *'Kronic '''Vs Ewe 2 Vs Chompalot *Terrorhurtz Vs '''Kronic The Finals : Doncaster Main Article : 'The 2004 UK Winter Tour Championships: Finals 10 robots made it through to the finals held at the Doncaster Dome. They all fought it out in a competition where a champion soon became found Round 1 *'Terrorhurtz Vs Chompalot *'Ripper' Vs Kronic *Dantomkia Vs Mute *'Big Nipper' Vs Ewe 2 *'Storm 2' Vs Velocirippa Loser's Melee 1 *Chompalot Vs Kronic Vs Dantomkia Vs Ewe 2 Vs Velocirippa Quarter-Finals *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Ripper *Mute Vs Big Nipper *'Ewe 2' Vs Storm 2 Loser's Melee 2 *Ripper Vs Mute Vs Storm 2 Semi-Finals *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Ewe 2 *Big Nipper Vs Mute 3rd-Place Play-Off *Ewe 2 Vs Big Nipper 3rd-Place Winners : 'Big Nipper Grand-Final *'Terrorhurtz Vs Mute '''2004 UK Winter Tour Champion : '''Terrorhurtz Category:Winter Tours Category:UK Championships